Peteliškė
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El cortejo aflora, la mariposa se ha posado en el ramo venenoso de un par de extrañas flores.


**P**_etelišk__**ė**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esto fue escrito antes del increíble y terrible final de temporada_

* * *

Revolotea sobre las flores frescas de aquel jarrón cercano al ventanal. Reconociendo los aromas diversos que flotan en ellas. Es un contacto delicado, sutil, el que lleva a cabo Will al acercar las yemas de los dedos a los pétalos de los claveles enrojecidos y de las margaritas azulosas que se codean con ese enorme girasol. Es un baile grácil, elegante, el que complace a Lecter que de pie, a lado de un taburete con variados trazos de la metamorfosis de algo, admira con los labios curvados en una sonrisa orgullosa y altanera.

A la pequeña oruga, que temerosa e indefensa se ocultara en su crisálida, no le queda nada en apariencia de su gran timidez, es la evolución majestuosa, a según Lecter, la responsable de su petulante lucir. Hannibal hubiera apostado a que aquello naciendo de la vulva sería realmente fascinante, e incluso soberbio hubiese dado detalles de lo que saldría. Pero la belleza desplegada en esa pequeña y colorida mariposa, rebasaba las expectativas que alguna vez se tuviera planteadas acerca de ella misma. Y regocijado, ante el abrumador resultado, talla la silueta cristalina y espléndida de Will —cercano a las flores— dentro de sus pérfidas pupilas.

Cada vez que las puntas de los dedos de Graham palpan los pétalos, un perfume dulce se desprende, adormeciendo la habitación. Will separa los labios, como si con ello se bebiera de manera grácil la fragancia. Y atento Hannibal le observa complacido tomando esos movimientos igual que el batir perfecto del insecto.

"¿Qué es aquello que te ha hecho sentir simpatía por Peter Bernardone?"

Lo que formula Hannibal lleva descarado un hecho y tiene el afán de retomar una charla que extrañaba ya hace bastante tiempo. Es además una manera de cuantiar el nivel de evolución logrado por Graham y saber cuánto de la inocencia que le corre en las venas queda intacta.

"Él ha sido engañado por alguien a quien consideraba su amigo. Ese hecho lo entiendo perfectamente"

Will detiene su contemplación, o lo que Hannibal llamaría alimentación. Volteando a verle a través de esos ojos de un frío y al mismo tiempo fervoroso tono azulado semejante al que se localiza dentro de las aguas del mar de una costa turca o griega. Las palabras recitadas por los labios rosados de Graham van acompañadas de esa mirada severa, despreciable, que le remembran a Hannibal su farsa y el daño dejado en la deleznable alma de este. Las mentiras y la confianza destrozada son ahora lo que hace tambalear y al mismo tiempo fijar su renacida amistad con Graham.

"Mi intención era el acercarte un paso más a tu verdadera naturaleza"

Hannibal lo dice entrecruzando las manos, frotándose los dedos firmemente y desviando la mirada a cualquier punto en la habitación. Will por su parte sigue observándole, agresivamente pasivo, despidiéndose de las flores al tocarlas un par de veces más sin siquiera mirarlas.

"Me mentiste"

Las delgadas muñecas de Graham se tensan cuando éste, decidió, se sienta al borde de la mesita que sostiene el jarrón lleno de espléndidas flores, apoyando las manos y dándole la espalda a aquel dulce perfume de variadas plantas.

"Ya no más"

Y tras ello Lecter vuelve su vista a Will que pareciera haber aguardado por su atención para darle por enderezar la espalda y echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose una imagen altanera, descarada y seductora, convirtiendo la belleza grácil de la mariposa en una danza sensual al extender su largo cuello y entreabrir los labios al fijar desprecio en sus grandes y melancólicos ojos.

El doctor camina hacia él, en un paso casual, sin evitar sonreír de lado y ampliar la curvatura de su mueca conforme va avanzando y el aroma suave de Graham se infiltra en su cerebro, reconociendo los circuitos aquel enervante perfume de incólume pureza.

Deteniéndose a centímetros de Will, sintiendo claramente el ardiente respirar de este chocar contra su nariz.

"No a ti"

El contacto es igual al de un niño al que se le ha dicho que sea cuidadoso porque la pequeña mariposa es frágil, débil, y que con tan solo un poco de entusiasmo que le inyecte ésta puede desvanecerse. Pero Hannibal no es un niño, sin embargo Will realmente es delicado, y en su viciado mundo, Lecter quiere romperlo al mismo tiempo que atesorarlo. Son sentimientos encontrados pero claros, es la sensación de un enamoramiento primerizo que lo tiene fascinado. Una atracción severa, peligrosa, para ambos. Y es Graham el único que no se halla bajo el hechizo de un romance fortuito que parece más obra del destino que del azar.

Los dedos de Lecter le tocan, cuidadosos. Sus ojos miran una obra aparentemente realizada. Una belleza extraordinaria que refleja lo que es él mismo.

Will lo mira, el cómo esas pupilas se pierden sobre la delgada línea que dibuja su boca, el cómo Hannibal parece interesado en ella, y el movimiento suave, delicado que realiza al rozar la propia con la suya. No es un beso, solo un choque, un encuentro, es parecido a lo que hace un ciervo con su cervatillo cuando este ha logrado enderezarse por su cuenta. El halago le llega, la sonrisa del psiquiatra está puesta y Graham intenta devolverla.

Hay una fuerte presión postrándose en torno a ellos, Will la siente aprisionarle el pecho, Hannibal como si de sus brazos brotara. Pronto Lecter extiende la mano hasta la nuca de Graham que quieto, dominado, le observa. Algo late, pero lo hace sosegado, y ese es Will, y el_ thump thump_ poderoso que ensordece a Hannibal proviene de él mismo.

El cortejo aflora, la mariposa se ha posado en el ramo venenoso de un par de extrañas flores.

La frente de Lecter es quien besa la de Will, así lo siente el último, así lo externa el primero. Es una dicha inaudita la que danza en sus interiores, o al menos en el de uno de ellos. No hay palabras, aparte de las que se han ido junto a esa conversación de roces inoportunos, violentos pero sutiles. La metamorfosis se ha hecho y lo nacido de esta es monstruosamente bello.

Y delicado como una mariposa.

* * *

_Pabaiga_

* * *

**N/A **Temo publicarlo hasta ahora cuando esto venía seguido del episodio 2x8 Suza-kana, pero la serie ha sido tan perfecta que dije: ¿Para qué diablos publicarlo sí la serie es suficiente?; sin embargo ahora tras el impactante final de temporada mi necesidad de suplir el vacío que dejaran los meses siguientes me decidieron a publicarlo.


End file.
